filosofi cangkir
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Meski di atas Pasifik, Natalya tetap membawa cangkir kesayangannya. {canon} {#400}


_(Meski di atas Pasifik, Natalya tetap membawa cangkir kesayangannya.)_

.

 **filosofi cangkir**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day.

* * *

Tak mungkin menyalahkan hotel, memang, soal hujan yang deras. Berikut pula seisi Moorea. Maka Alfred pun mengambil gitar dan duduk di dekat jendela. Bersandar pada sofa. Bidang kaca itu tak dibukanya, dan bantal biru toska sangat muda, yang berjejer di atas sofa panjang warna gading itu, dibiarkannya menumpuk di balik punggungnya.

"Bagus sekali hotel ini meminjamkan gitar," katanya, ketika mendengar bunyi benturan cangkir dan sendok, serta desir air panas yang dituang.

Natalya menghempaskan diri di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?"

"Sejak kau bernyanyi yang aneh-aneh di kamar mandi. Apa-apaan itu, Lionel Richie dicampur Fifth Harmony? Buruk sekali."

Alfred membentuk lagu yang sedikit cempreng dari petikan senar-senar gitar. Sesekali ia mendelik mencari perhatian, tetapi Natalya tak mau tahu. Ia cukup puas dengan pemandangan gelombang tipis yang nun jauh di bawah sana, yang dijamah kaki-kaki hujan. Juga air terjun kecil-kecil yang saling berlomba di balik jendela.

Seruput kopi instan dan krimer. Alfred berhenti sebentar memainkan musik, menopangkan dagu pada gitar hitam yang mengkilat.

"Aku bermimpi kita berada di taman di tengah hutan. Ada Arthur yang mengantarkan. Sepertinya di sekitar York. Ada bunga yang ditaruh di dalam sangkar, tumbuh tinggi dengan warna merah jambu. Cantik. Dan aku memandanginya sambil minum teh di atas kursi berkarat. Cangkir yang kupegang tiba-tiba jatuh dan pecah di tengah-tengah taman."

Alfred meletakkan gitar di samping sofa, menyandarkannya miring. "Aku di mana?"

Natalya melirik. Tatapannya seperti burung hantu di suatu film, kata Alfred dalam hati. Burung hantu yang cerdik dalam memainkan alat-alat spionase elektronik canggih.

"Menangkap kupu-kupu."

"Bah! Kekanak-kanakan sekali!"

"Memang seperti itu, 'kan, dirimu?" seruput lagi. Lantas delikan mahal. "Bagaimanapun juga kau itu memang lebih muda. Bahkan aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Oh ayolah." Alfred pun berdiri, meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan menyusut remah-remah roti yang ternyata masih tersisa di pinggiran hoodie biru-merahnya. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memesan makanan pada _bellboy_?"

Natalya menghabiskan separuh kopi dan membuat Alfred menunggu—sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri—air terjun di jendela berhenti.

"Sepertinya pantai menunggu kita."

"Okeeeee, baiklah!" Alfred menggemeretakkan jarinya sekali lagi. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Lalu ia mendekat pada jendela, menengok ke atas. "Semoga redanya tidak gampang ngambek."

Alfred berlalu ke _walk-in closet_ , Natalya meletakkan kembali cangkir merahnya ke atas meja. Dia berpapasan dengan Alfred saat mengambil karet untuk rambutnya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur yang belum dijamah setelah bangun. Tak ada yang berniat.

"Sini, kubantu." Alfred mengumpulkan rambut Natalya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ada jalur merah yang mulai kering, tersembunyi di tengkuk, ia tertegun sebentar. "Hei, Nat. Apa ini?"

Natalya menyusuri luka tersebut hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. "Oh. Empat malam berturut-turut sebelum kita pergi, aku bermimpi tentang Eksekusi Kurapati. Mungkin ini efeknya."

"Semoga cepat lebih baik!" Alfred mengacak-acak hasil karyanya sambil terkekeh; membuat Natalya mendengus kesal dan terpaksa melepaskan lagi ikatan rambutnya. Mengepangnya sendiri lalu menyusul Alfred yang berjalan keluar dari area tempat tidur sambil memakai kemeja gradasi biru laut-putihnya.

Masih sempat wanita itu berbelok ke konter dan mengisi kembali cangkirnya yang nyaris kosong. Alfred menunggunya dengan pintu yang terbuka sambil menikmati cuaca yang setengah cerah setengah mendung di luar jendela. Natalya menyusul lagi dengan langkah seribu.

Lift kosong. Alfred bahkan iseng dengan menekan-nekan tombol lantai lain, tetapi Natalya hanya memutar bola mata. Tombolnya tak mau menyala kecuali tombol lantai dasar yang mereka tuju. "Mana bisa, Bodoh."

"Aku tahu sistemnya, Sayang. Aku hanya iseng. Menekan-nekan tombol itu termasuk penghilang stres dan menaikkan mood."

"Aku bertaruh kau sendirilah yang membuat riset dan kesimpulan teori macam begitu." Natalya lalu diam, menonton dirinya sendiri meneguk kopi sedikit demi sedikit hingga mereka tersentak sedikit.

Pintu lift terbuka, Alfred membiarkan Natalya maju tetapi dia mengomentari, "Ke bawah sini pun kau masih membawa kopimu?"

Natalya melenggang mendahului lebih jauh. "Sesi bermain di pantai tidak akan bisa jadi penghalang untuk kopi-kopi krimku."

Alfred menyeimbangkan langkah. Wajahnya sedikit tak percaya, "Sebentar! Aku kenal cangkir ini!" tunjuknya pada cangkir bundar berwarna merah dengan interior putih tulang itu. "Ini milikmu di Minsk, 'kan? Yang kadang-kadang kaubawa ke NY juga?"

Natalya mendelik sinis. "Baru sadar?"

"Jadi ini yang membuat sesak koper."

"Koperku ya koperku, kopermu adalah kopermu. Masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya membuat komentar." Alfred melangkah menuruni teras hotel dan menemukan pantai yang sunyi dan matahari yang malu-malu dimakan separuh awan mendung. "Kau suka sekali dengan cangkirmu itu."

"Lebih tepatnya, semua cangkir," ralatnya, santai namun tegas. Sandal jepitnya mulai dilumuri pasir.

"Apa yang membuatmu lebih suka cangkir daripada gelas biasa? Maksudku ..." Tangan Alfred bergerak-gerak tak jelas di udara, menggambarkannya tanpa arah. "Mereka sama, 'kan? Sama-sama menampung air dan—"

"Ada perbedaan cangkir dan gelas." Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Cobalah pikirkan. Ketika kau memegang gelas, kau memegang suatu bagian yang besar secara keseluruhan. Sementara saat memegang cangkir, kau meringankan dirimu meski kautahu apa yang kaupegang itu besar."

Alfred berhenti. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Maksudnya? Jelaskan, Nat, kau membuatnya terlalu rumit!"

Natalya menoleh lantas mendekatkan cangkir ke bibirnya. "Kau yang memikirkannya dengan rumit. Padahal itu hal sederhana."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" Alfred kembali menggerakkan tangan di udara seperti seorang pemain pantomim gagal. "Kadang-kadang aku capek bicara padamu karena aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan jawabannya!"

"Makanya, jangan bicara dan berpikirlah!" Natalya menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang di dekat pantai, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja bundar di sampingnya dan ia sendiri meregangkan tangan jauh-jauh ke depan.

Alfred berhenti di sampingnya dan masih memandanginya seolah Natalya menyembunyikan jawabannya di balik telinga kecilnya atau di bawah sandal merahnya.

Natalya menyembunyikan tawa sinisnya, menyadari seberapa lama Alfred menjadi patung cuma demi hal yang seharusnya sudah bisa dilewatinya begitu saja. "Kau mempunyai dua masalah. Sama besarnya. Salah satunya kau pegang erat-erat sampai kau merasa begitu berat dan jari-jarimu pegal. Yang satu lagi kau hanya memikirkannya sedikit, tetapi kau tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu."

Satu kali seruput lagi sebelum Natalya melepaskan sandalnya dan menyerbu pesisir yang berair seperti kaca. Alfred memandangi cangkir Natalya. Dari kejauhan wanita itu menggumpal pasir yang sedikit basah dan mencoba bertaruh saat melemparkannya pada Alfred. Wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin ketika Alfred tersentak, memekik dan mengusap sisi samping kepalanya.

"Heeei, kau! Ini bukan perang bola salju!"

"Maka nikmatilah pantainya." Natalya berjalan pelan-pelan ke perairan yang mulai menelan mata kakinya.

Alfred menggeleng sambil tertawa. Jejak kakinya tercetak di pantai, dan air laut terciprat ke Natalya.

 **end.**

* * *

* **Moorea** , salah satu tempat di **French Polynesia** yang sangat bagus buat liburan! untuk lebih banyak info dan testimoni, ada banyak di tripadvisor. mungkin ada yang pernah kenal sama Bora-Bora, tempat liburan lain yang sangat cantik pantainya, nah ini satu 'komplek', sama-sama French Polynesia juga sama Moorea.

* **Kurapaty** , tempat terjadinya eksekusi banyak penduduk Belarus di rezim Stalin. rekomendasi bacaan: /as /law_pol /disas . html

tambahan: soal tombol lift. kalau yang temenan sama aku di fb mungkin pernah baca status tentang ini wwwww. ada hotel yang memakai teknologi: kunci pintu berbentuk kartunya harus dipake di lift dan cuma bisa jadi 'tanda pengenal' buat ke lantai dasar sama lantai tempat kamar kita. di luar dua lantai itu, meski dipakein kartunya di lift, tombol angkanya biarpun ditekan nggak bisa nyala. ini aku denger cerita juga, sih, aku belum pernah nginap di hotel seperti ini (karena ada juga yang walau sama-sama pake kunci kartu, tetep bebas akses ke lantai lain). tapi semoga bermanfaat dan kasih koreksi kalo salah ya! o7

.

.

.

a/n: omg ini penpik keempat ratus di ffn i cant thank you readers enough! ;u; enam tahun setengah dan sudah sampai sejauh ini. karena kalau ngga ada dukungan readers juga, spiritku juga mungkin ngga sampai segininya. thanks a lot lot lot lot yaaa! let's look forward for the other works! dan selamat tahun baru 2016, semoga kita semua mendapat hal-hal indah dan bermanfaat di tahun depan—aamiin! cheers!


End file.
